When You're In Love, You Gotta Dance!
by gilmoregirl1979
Summary: Spoiler alert! avoid if you must! Concerns eppy 100! COMPANION to You Got Me All Tied Up in Knots; This is the happy ending version… Let’s Call it an "IF ONLY" FIC!


**When You're in Love , You Gotta Dance  
By gilmoregirl1979**

**Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I own nothing no harm no sue! Well now I own season one and two, on DVD of course, in no other respect! (well, I did just pre-order season 3)**

**Shout outs: to the crème de la crème of spoiler pixies, LuvzAFunEthing, who gives me such Delicious gossip and spoils. cheer up CHICA! **

**Gcmel: thanks BUDDY! PS you know I Emily too right?**

**Summary: Spoiler alert! avoid if you must! Concerns eppy 100! COMPANION to You Got Me All Tied Up in Knots; This is the happy ending version… Let's Call it an "IF ONLY" FIC! **

**A/N: Okay, this fic is a little weird. I wrote is as part of my KNOTS spec fic to eppy 100. BUT it just didn't fit (seeing as I'm a spoiler whore who knows what's going to really happen). However in my own humble opinion think this is a beautifully written (I'm indecisive that way!) I published it any who for the world to see..(Luke : it's out!)…. **

**-While knots was tormenting Cris (aka the bastard) This fic serves the purpose to torment Emily, the Bitch, (I mean really alfter all she's done to Luke..I think she's earned it, don't you? )I mean really after 5-12, I wanted to hit her with somehing heavy and over and over and over... **

**-PS no making out with logan in this one! sorry**

**So here it is on it's own, Enjoy! **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

777777777777777777777

(At Richard and Emily's wedding bell blues reception.)

The band leader said … "If you're in love, we invite you to join Richard and Emily on the dance floor, …."

Lorelai's gaze peaked over at Luke standing beside her. "Dance with me?" she smiled.

"Lorelai, … I'm not exactly in a Fred Astaire mood, I'm not comfortable here … what makes you…"

"We always dance at weddings, it's tradition." Hoping she could use her persuasive powers to brow beat him into getting on the floor.

"We've only gone to two weddings."

"Then see, we need to hold up the precedent." She took his hand and asked one last time. "Please Luke, Dance with me, … now."

He still was fuming about Christopher's presence. No matter what Lorelai said, Luke could tell something was up with Rory's dad. Not just a grief stricken son. Luke should probably talk to her about that when they got home. How chris seem to be around more no than ever before... Maybe it wasn't okay that Chris just showed up out of the blue, all of a sudden.

Her blue eyes did it every time, and he caved. "Fine", Luke let her lead him to the spot on the dance floor she wanted. He took a deep breath trying to savor any moment where he could have Lorelai close to him. Comfort in the fact that he was the one holding her, not Christopher. And holding her now made the contempt dissolve away. The music played, and Lorelai hadn't said a word. "Lorelai?" a smile slowly spreading on his face "you are awfully quiet." He whispered. Those beautiful blue eyes pierced him with such intensity, he almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing. Then through the haze, the announcer's voice finally registered in Luke's head. "if you're in love, we invite you to join Richard and Emily on the dance floor, …."

_In love.  
In love.  
In love.  
dance with me, … now _

_In love?_

Luke's mouth fell open as he simply stared at the lovely face before him. The face that drove him crazy. The face that he has pined for, yelled at, loved and hated over the years. This woman, usually so free with words, was content to silently dance with him, and let this gesture speak for her.

She beamed with happiness. This was the right moment, that is why she asked the band leader to say that, that is why she picked this song. Lorelai enjoyed watching Luke's expression change. It started off reluctant and brooding from his encounter with Christopher. Then it had changed into mild pleasure from holding her in his arms. Then it happened, the wheels had turned, something clicked, and Lorelai could see the recognition in his eyes, he finally got it.

She smiled, " Your supposed to let your actions speak … that's the romantic way to do this, Damn it!" holding back the tears. She was just so overwhelmed, she knew it, she felt it, she was never more sure of anything in her entire life. She loved this man. She didn't need to say it. She wanted to though. "I love you."

Luke let out a breath, it was the kind of sigh you released when you realized the muscle you had been purposefully tensing could now be relaxed. You could finally just let go. "I love you", his breath now hitched around his smile. 8 years, 8 years that had been inside him, and now, it was finally out. Luke felt after their turbulent friendship and passionate courtship, he could finally truly relax. She was now all in. They enjoyed the rest of the dance, as close to each other as possible, not caring what was acceptable for a public dance.

In open defiance of the snobs and socialites, Luke kissed Lorelai, right there on the dance floor. In full view of Emily and Richard. He didn't care. This woman loved him, and he loved her. Why the hell should they hide it?

77777777777777777777777777777

On the opposite end of the dance floor was another happy couple. Richard and Emily danced, both as happy as their original wedding day. Richard was more than pleased that Emily was his girl again, and no one else's. Not that imbecile Simon's or anyone's.

"It's quite a party you've organized." He wore his first genuine smile in months. "I must say I was quite surprised that Christopher was able to make it."

"Yes, isn't it nice that he could make it on such short notice," she said a little too cheerfully. "Well, he's practically family, and after what he's gone through with Straub, I thought it would be a nice gesture, so I invited him. The grieving should not be left alone."

_What a curious thing to say._ _The only real family connection to him was Rory. Lorelai and him had gone their separate ways years ago. Granted, with Straub's death, they made the customary condolences but their was no real reconciliation with Francine, so no real contact there_. However, Richard 'the puppet master' Gilmore, like in a game of chess, began to see where Emily's logic might have taken her.

"Emily?" his eyes narrowed.

"Yes" smiling at her renewed husband.

"What are you up to?" his tone was even and stern.

"Richard? I don't know what you mean, now keep smiling the photographer is trying to get candid photos of us dancing." She kept her own broad smile on her almost plastic face.

"Yes, you do. You know exactly what I mean."

"You are being ridiculous, now keep smiling. I want to be able to choose from the best."

Richard complied. A wide forced grin on his face, simply to please his wife's photographer. Yet he still began to argue. "Emily, you invited Christopher here to win back Lorelai, didn't you?"

"What of it, " she happily countered, "If anything, I thought you'd be proud of me. After all we are a team again. We can work together and get rid of that diner man."

"I don't think Lorelai wants to be rid of the diner man."

"So?"

Richard was dumbfounded by her lack of tact. To address this here, among all our friends, to create the potential of a possible scene "Once again Emily you fail to think ahead. It wasn't even a year ago, you were lecturing me on about distancing our daughter over whom she was involved with, and do recall your fears then? About her shutting us out… again? That is what sparked our separation in the first place … or have you forgotten?"

"Richard please… lower your voice, how would it look if the newly re-married couple were fighting already." She shot a smile to the photographer as they moved around the dance floor, her tone positively sugary sweet as she posed. "I know what I'm doing, I have it all worked out."

And again the fake smirk on his face masked his displeasure with his wife's meddling "Oh yes because you know Lorelai better than anyone." He said dryly through almost clenched teeth.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"How can you predict how Lorelai will react to this? Given your past record of interfering. Every brilliant idea you have come up with to force her back into our world, into our lives has backfired one way or another. and who is to say that she won't take Rory with her this time."

"Richard that won't happen. " She scoffed

"Oh no, do you bother to listen to your granddaughter?"

"Of course I do."

"Well maybe you should have considered both of the girls feelings toward the man before you bombastically invited Christopher."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Rory and Christopher, or haven't you noticed they have been avoiding each other all night. The icy chill when they get within 10 feet of each other. I had the opportunity to ask my 'best man' about it. And she is very upset that he is here. With his dropping back into their lives again, just because that woman left him. I always figured Christopher to be a more self reliant man, but to fall apart over a baby. Rory and Christopher have had an apparent falling out over Luke and Lorelai. Rory sees it. Hell, even I see it, Luke makes Lorelai happy."

"Are you saying you support this?"

"I understand it… Lorelai is stubborn you know that. You also know she may very well tire of Luke and move on. "

"We can only hope!" but still recalling ohw Lorelai had been eyeing those wedding dress before.

"Or we can make the best of the situation and keep a semblance of a relationship with our daughter, one that you have tried so hard rebuild after she came to us for Chilton, and now you are all to willing to throw that all away, over the man she has chosen just because he owns a diner."

"Is that is why you were so willing to help him franchise? make the best out of the situation."

"I'm covering my bases, make him respectable so if need be Lorelai can still bring him to those charity functions you are so fond of."

"Him, at any function…, don't make me laugh…. "

"Emily, If you won't listen to me, and you won't listen to Rory, will you at least believe your own eyes." And Richard guided Emily on the dance floor to catch an eye full of Luke and Lorelai dancing ever so close. They almost glowed with love. The way they held each other, the intense gaze they held, even to the public kiss they shared. Emily looked on.

Seeing the wheels turning in his wife's head. " I know it is difficult, but Emily, She has stood firm on one thing. She doesn't want us to make choices for her. you have to accept that she doesn't want our world, or our life. Look at her. Really look at her. Have you ever … seen her so happy? Ever in her entire life?"

Emily hadn't. Not when she gave Lorelai her first cotillion dress. Not at her first tea. Not at her first time at the club. Emily hadn't done anything to contribute to her daughter's happiness. Luke had done that. Luke had made her daughter truly happy.

Richard had talked with Luke a little this evening, and despite himself found respect for his daughter's suitor. Now he was a self reliant man. To really listen to his story, was fascinating. To hear how he lost his mother at such a young age, a pain Richard had recently grown accustomed to. To hear how William Danes did the best he could for his children with only a hardware store. To see in Luke's eyes how much he missed his dad, and respected him enough to keep the hardware store exactly as William left it, despite it being a diner now. To want to complete the boat his father never got to finish.Richard continued. "Emily, we may not approve, but I know you still want a relationship with her, you are going to have to be civil to the man, and … accept him, As her choice. "

7777777777777777777777777777777  
The rest of the night Lorelai noticed the grin on Luke's face as he would sneak peaks back at her. He tried to make conversation with a man whose suit was more than 3 times what Taylor's Ice Cream Truck cost.

Lorelai had been trapped in a corner by cousin Marylin, the pilferer. She had only been half listening to the droning stories about Europe, and Trix, caught up by the sight of the wonderful man she loved. Lorelai finally noticed Marylin was still talking to her.

"… So I asked her 'Emily why on earth would you go to Boston a week before your wedding?' And she said she was looking for some antique cigar huma dor for Richard. … "

Lorelai was confused, "Dad already had a cigar huma dor?"

"Really? Tell me my dear is your mother," trying to put it delicately, " ... you know, all right health wise? Maybe she is in early signs of memory loss? Do you know who she has left those darling Venetian apples too?"

"Wait, you said she went to Boston? Last week?"

"Why yes dear, … "

_Chris lives in Boston._ He just happened to be invited to the wedding? The way Chris challenged Luke. She looked at her mother and father posing for some more pictures.

"He's quite a man you've got there."

"He is, thank you" looking at Luke.

Noticing her glance at Luke, Marylin was a little confused. "So, Tell me what about Christopher?"

_huh?_ "What about him?"

"Well, … I thought you two had … " the seasoned woman was looking for the proper word. "…reunited."

Now, Lorelai was confused. "why would you think that?"_ Oh my God,_ piecing it togetherwith wide eyes. Her mother was doing it again. meddling. Wanting to manipulate and control her life. _That was why Chris was here, she invited him, to challenge Luke. He wasn't just in town to comfort his mother. He lied to me._

"Well here he is at a family event, and the way your mother was going on and on…."

"My mother?" confirming her suspicions.

"Yes, she was so happy, she and Richard had worked everything out… and now that Christopher was free from …" Marillyn lowered hervoice, "that woman, the two of you could finally be together … with Rory… OH, And Rory…"

"What about Rory?"

"Well, Richard has been discussing her and Logan's future, you know… down the line…. Fine boy…."

"They are just friends."Not really wanting her daughter with the drunken limo boy.

"For now…" and Marilyn admired the young "lovers", in deep conversation; about the paper and Yale classes no doubt.

There seemed to be a commotion on the dance floor. And Marilyn exclaimed, "Oh, a family portrait, … how wonderful." And left to help arrange it.

Lorelai was now alone in her corner of the room with her thoughts. _Mom visited Chris in Boston. Chris was now free from that woman? Rory and Logan down the line?_ This was an elaborate set up. Any joy she felt that her parents had gotten back together was gone. _Emily did it again. she is meddling and controlling and trying to live my life for me. Set up the path that she wants with no regard as to what will make me happy. Only what is primp and proper, acceptable and respectable!_ Her internal rant stopped. She needed a friendly face, the one her eyes fell upon was Luke's still across the room, staring at her again. Her change of mood must have been noticeable, because he excused himself and walked over too her. "you okay?" as he rubbed her back.

_He always knows._ Again she swelled with love for him. She forced a smile, and nodded, touched by his concern, she kissed him sweetly. _I'm never letting him go. Not for Emily or Richard or anyone._ With Luke she was safe, she would have all she needed and wanted, in one man. Luke was the whole package.

For the first time everything was in place, everything was perfect. The Dragonfly was growing, her daughter was Ivy League, and her love life was stable and true. _No one is gonna mess with that._

"Luke," she was more than please to inform him that " you will never have to go to Friday Night Dinners again."

He was puzzled by her statement. _What an odd thing to say? at your parents...wedding..._

Suddenly, Lorelai felt an arm pulling her toward where Rory,Richard, Emily were already poised. The photographer placed Lorelai next to Emily, who was sitting on a love seat with Richard.

The photographer directed. "All right, wonderful. There we are. Everyone in a little closer. That's perfect hold that …"

As the photographer made the final adjustments, Lorelai quickly leaned down and quietly whispered in her mother's ear.

"You and me, … we are done." She straightened up and poised again, smiling genuinely.

Emily was annoyed that Lorelai couldn't keep quiet for the photographer to take a simple picture.

the photographer began to count off "One."

And what did that mean anyway. Why must she always be so cryptic?

"Two"

Well, of course we are done this is the last picture of the night. We are done, she dismissed again. I'm the one who got re-married. I'm the one who planned this out all by myself, I am tired, my feet hurt from these damn heels …

"Three."

You and me , Mom … we are done? Emily scoffed in her head, Wait What?

SNAP

Emily's realization will forever be immortalized in that picture. A farewell gift from her only daughter.

**7777777777777777777777777777 **

**My fave part :the I love you dance… **

**and wow i made richard a NICE GUY who'd a THUNK IT! **

**A/N: I know I know… it would be nice if it went this way … but it's not going to… my fellow spoiler whores know what I mean. … I'm sorry spoiler fans of questionable morals, … spoiler fans of easy virtue? Whatever you like… **

**"that was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke...  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one(or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you like please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


End file.
